Hefty x Brainy: a rough beginning
by Soniccouples10
Summary: What happens when Hefty gets mad and does payback and then Brainy runs away


" CLUMSY! CLUMSY!" Brainy Smurf shouted running through the smurf village his thick rimmed glasses sliding off his face slightly as he did so. " Huh? Brainy what's wrong?" the smurf being talked to said his white hat covering most of his eyes.

" Oh Clumsy you gotta hide me or I am Smurfed!" the glasses wearing smurf said his voice sounding scared. " Uh Why Brainy?" Clumsy asked getting worried on how his best friend was acting. " Well I was at Hefty's house to drop some stuff off he wasn't there but I saw a journal on a table Curiousity getting the better of me I read it and I only read one page Hefty came back tried to tackle me but I dodged and ran out of there" the smart smurf explained unknown to him that the smurf being spoken about was behind him.

" Brainy Smurf!" Hefty said making said smurf jump in fright with a yelp. " H-Hefty! Uhh...What brings you here?" Brainy said playing dumb his orange-red hair swishing (**hey I had to give the smurfs some hair **) when he turned to face him. " Brainy you know very well why I am here!" the Athletic smurf shouted anger heard in his voice and clenching his fists.

" Uh gee Hefty if you heard what Brainy said you know he didn't read his whole journal" Clumsy said stepping between the scared Brainy and a angry Hefty. " I do not care he still invaded my privacy! give me a good reason not to give him a good smurfin'!" " Because you'll be confined to your house if you do" a voice said from behind the angry smurf.

Hefty turned and saw a smurf wearing a red hat and pants with a white beard " Papa Smurf!" Brainy said hiding behind the red clad old smurf. " thank smurfness you're here Hefty was about to kill me!" he said pointy at said Smurf. Hefty had his arm crossed across his chest glaring at the glasses wearing smurf behind the sorcerror smurf " could you blame me? You Brainy smurf invaded my privacy!" he shouted getting angrier by the second.

" Brainy!"

"I'm sorry Papa Smurf but curiousity got the better of me!" " Curiousity killed the cat you snoop!" Hefty said snatching Brainy from behind Papa smurf. But the geeky smurf stomped on the mad smurf's foot and ran off with Hefty hot on his trail. " GET BACK HERE YOU!" he shouted gaining speed.

Meanwhile the smurflings were playing Smurfball " I got it!" Nat shouted catching the ball but was tackled by Sassette " oof! ow" he said getting up from the ground. " Why you do that Sassette?" Snappy asked walking over and helping the young smurfette to her feet " Look!" she said pointing to Brainy and Hefty running towards them. " I wonder what Brainy did to get Hefty mad at him?" Slouchy said " Who knows but we gotta stop Hefty and quick he looks mad enough to kill" Nat said as the orange red headed smurf came running behind them.

" If you think the Smurflings will help you Brainy you're nuts" the brown haired smurf said walking over to the scared smurf. " HOLD IT HEFTY!" the Smurflings said spreading their arms out. " Out of the way you four! this is between me and Brainy" Hefty said death glaring at Brainy who gulped in fear.

" No Hefty because you might kill him" Sassette said " yeah!" Snappy,Slouchy & Nat said in union.

" they are actually keeping Hefty from me?" Brainy thought surprised the smurflings are keeping the athletic smurf from pounding him into a smurf puddle. "...Fine but watch your back Brainy" Hefty said before leaving. " You OK Brainy?" Slouchy asked after Hefty left " Yeah thanks Smurflings any seconds sooner and I would've been smurfed." " why was Hefty after you?" Nat asked curious along with the other smurflings.

After explaining the four smurflings stared at the specticaled smurf in front of them " You read his Journal! wow you really want to die!" Snappy shouted " I only read ONE page thanks and I do NOT want to die OK! ...Oh man there goes my day I'll be having to avoid Hefty for the rest of the day" Brainy said with a sigh a hint of sadness in his voice.

" hopping horn toads Brainy why do you sound sad?" Sassette worried about the smurf infront of her. " It's nothing I better go see you smurlings later" Brainy said walking off to Papa Smurf's lab.

Few hours later it was night time and Brainy walked into his house to notice his lights were on. " what in the name of smurf turned on my lights?" he said to himself but heard his door close. Surprised by the slam he turned and saw the smurf he has been avoiding all day " Hefty! What you doing in my house!" he then noticed something in the strong Smurf's left hand and his eyes widen in surprise when he figured what it was.

" Oh nothing just reading while waiting for you to talk to you" Hefty said walking over to Brainy with a smirk seen on his face. " Hefty...you didn't read that did you?" the glasses wearing smurf asked blushing a shade of purple " Yup I did and wow Brainy didn't know that soft side of you I mean who knew a annoying smurf as you could have a crush on-" he cut himself off when he saw tears driping down Brainy's face and now felt guilty.

" I-If this was payback for before I-I only read one page b-but you read the whole thing!" he shouted before running out of his house ignoring the calls from to come back. " PAPA SMURF PAPA SMURF!" Hefty shouted running towards the old Smurf's house.

" What is it Hefty? what's wrong?" Papa Smurf asked after answering the door. After explaining the red clad smurf called Smurfette,Clumsy,Vanity & Handy and they went to go look for Brainy with Hefty tagging along...need less to say Clumsy wasn't very happy with the athletic smurf for making his best friend sad enough to run away. " Hefty I can NOT believe you would do that to poor Brainy! I mean really that was unsmurfy of you!" Vanity said shaking his head for once in his life not looking himself in the mirror worried about finding the specticled smurf.

" I only read one page actually like he did..and I can not believe he actually thought about me that way" Hefty mumbled to himself. But to his dismay Handy heard him " So you found out he likes you too!" he shouted on purpuse so the others in the group could hear him as punishment for causing this. " SHOUT IT ALL THE WAY TO HEAVEN WHY DON'T YOU!" Hefty shouted his face purple in embarassment " Hey you deserve to be embarassed for hurting your crushes feelings" the carponter smurf said smirking with the others snickering heck even papa Smurf was snickering. " BRAINY! BRAINY WHERE ARE YA!" Clumsy shouted changing the subject secretly planning on telling Brainy that Hefty liked him when he found him.

Meanwhile Brainy was still running til he reached a cliff edge tears running down his face. " Wh-Why! Why did he read it! OK so I read one page! ONE but he went and read my whole smurfin' journal!" he shouted to himself sobbing. Brainy then heard a SNAP startling him and falling off the ledge of the cliff but luckily he was able to grab onto a branch growing from the side of the cliff. " HELP! SOMEONE!".

" Brainy!" A familiar voice shouted then a figure appeared on top on the cliff. " Vanity! is that you?" the specticaled smurf said still holding onto the root that grew from the edge of the cliff side. " Yeah it's me hold on we'll have you up in a jiffy!" Vanity said disappearing from Brainy's sight. " Hurry I fear this root will give out soon!"

At those words a rope was lowered towards Brainy who grabbed hold of it and was pulled up onto the ledge of the cliff. " Brainy Smurf you had us worried!" Papa Smurf scolded as he helped the young smurf to his feet. "he's right Brainy you had us smurfed with worry" Smurfette said hugging said smurf. Hefty walked over to the specticaled smurf who broke the hug with the female. " Glad you're alright Brainy...look sorry about the whole journal thing but to be fair you read mine" he said crossing his arms.

" One page!"

" Same here I only read one page...What? you think I'm heartless or something?" the athletic smurf asked when gave him a surprised look. " well considering how many times I was literally thrown out of the village by you yes I did" Brainy said crossing his arms and adjusting his thick rimmed glasses. " Uh Gee Brainy Hefty likes you too" Clumsy said smiling " CLUMSY!" Hefty shouted blushing deeply while Brainy's eyes widen in shock.

" Wow Hefty your cheecks look like a color of a grape" Vanity said holding back a laugh along with Papa Smurf and Handy. " Smurf it Vanity or I'll shove that mirror of yours up your smurf!" the strong smurf threatend death glaring the fashion smurf.

" hehe lets get home it's getting late" Papa Smurf said walking off with the others following. " Man what a night" Handy said with a sigh running his fingers threw his alburn hair. " Yeah..huh?" Clumsy said looking back at Hefty and Brainy the strong smurf had the specticaled one asleep in his arms. " he got tired alright had to carry him" Hefty said when he caught up with the group. " you sure you didn't hit him on the head?" Smurfette asked but earned a glare as a reply " I'm only asking Hefty"

When all seven smurfs returned to the village they went back to the village they went back to their homes while Hefty took Brainy back to his house. After putting the specticaled smurf in his bed Hefty wrote a note and left Brainy's house and headed towards his own with a smile.

The next day Brainy woke up and saw the note Hefty wrote " huh? who wrote this?" the smurf said to himself picking the note up from the night stand and started reading it to himself .

" Dear Brainy I'm sorry about yesterday and last night I hope you forgive me and also forgive me for being a un smurfy jerk signed Hefty P.S this doesn't mean I'll stop the other smurfs from throwing you out of the village when you anoy them" the specticaled Smurf groaned at that. " this'll be a rough relationship with that smurf" he said getting out of bed then left his house to get some breakfast and start a new day.

THE END


End file.
